


My First 2p!GerIta Lemon

by CuteLittleItalian6



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2p gerita, Hetalia, M/M, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteLittleItalian6/pseuds/CuteLittleItalian6
Summary: My very first attempt at writing smut for this ship.
Relationships: 2P Germany/2P North Italy, 2p Gerita - Relationship, GerIta, Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	My First 2p!GerIta Lemon

Luciano couldn’t help himself but stare at his muscular ally as he trained, you see Luciano had recently developed some new feelings for his ally but was too scared to admit his feelings in fear of being rejected.

“I can feel you staring at me boss…” stated Lutz.

Luciano quickly looks away attempting to hide his blush from the other male.

Lutz put down the weights he was training with and turned to face Luciano.

“Boss, what’s up with you lately?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re constantly distracted, blushing, and staring at me.”

“I am not!”

“Ja you are.” 

“Whatever get back to training.”

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I’m going inside.” Luciano announced then headed towards their home.

Luciano was about to open the glass doors and go inside when he was spun around and pinned against them.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Luciano yelled

“Talk, now…” stated Lutz

“Let me go!”

Luciano struggled to get loose.

“Not until you answer me.”

“Why does it matter so much to you?!” Luciano screamed practically in tears.

“Boss I… I care about you I’m concerned for your safety and health. Now please talk to me.” Lutz says in a calm tone.

“Fine… but it would be easier to show you.”

Lutz lets Luciano go.

“Close your eyes.” Luciano instructed.

“Why?” Lutz asked suspiciously.

“Just do it!”

“Fine but no trying to escape.”

Lutz closed his eyes and waited for Luciano.

Suddenly Lutz felt something warm, soft, and slightly wet against his lips. Opening his eyes he saw Luciano with his lips pressed against his own.

Getting over his shock Lutz began kissing Luciano back.

After a few minutes of tongue wrestling, the two parted for air.

“D-Does this mean you feel the same?” Luciano asked panting.

“Ja…”

Smiling brightly Luciano embraced Lutz in a loving hug.

Lutz returned the hug lightly rubbing Luciano’s back.

“Mmm.” Purred Luciano.

“Does that feel good?” asked Lutz smirking.

“S-Si~” replied Luciano.

“Do you want more?”

Luciano nods.

Reaching a hand up Lutz began stroking and pulling lightly Luciano’s curl.

Gasping Luciano grabbed onto Lutz and moaned.

“Someone really likes to have their curl played with.”

“N-Ngh…Lutz…”

“What is it, Luci?”

“M-More…”

Lutz chuckles and whispers in Luciano’s ear.

“How bad do you want it?”

Luciano shuddered feeling Lutz’s hot breath against the shell of his ear.

“Please Lutz make me yours.” Answered Luciano with a slight purr.

Scooping Luciano up, Lutz carried Luciano to his bedroom and set him on the bed.

Climbing on top of Luciano, Lutz kissed Luci’s lips enjoying the taste of the Italian.

Luciano kissed back wrapping his arms around Lutz pulling him closer.

Pulling away Lutz began to unbutton and remove Luciano’s jacket and shirt.

“Mmm, you’re so sexy Luci.”

Luciano blushed at the comment.

Stripping Luciano the rest of the way, Lutz bent down and captured one of Luciano’s nipples in his mouth, biting and sucking on it.

“Oh, Lutz!” Luciano moaned

Lutz smirked and released Luciano’s nipple, then started to kiss his way lower and loner until he was at Luciano’s cock.

“Mmm, I wonder how this tastes.” Lutz teased then licked the shaft of Luciano’s cock.

“Oh!” Luciano moaned again this time a bit louder

Licking it a few more times Lutz took the whole thing in his mouth.

“Oh mio dio!”

Lutz chuckled and sucked on Luciano’s cock.

Luciano bucked his hips and squirmed.

Holding Luciano’s hips down Lutz bobbed his head up and down picking up speed over time.

“L-Lutz I’m gonna…”

Hearing that Lutz stopped and smirks at Luciano.

“Why did you stop you ass?!”

“We can’t have you cumming before the fun happens.”

“Fine just hurry up.” Growled Luciano.

“Yes sir.” Mocked Lutz

Lutz then flipped Luciano onto his stomach.

“Hey!” Luciano yelled in surprise.

Lutz put 3 fingers in front of Luciano.

“Suck.” Lutz ordered.

Luciano paused for a second then began to suck on the fingers.

After a few minutes, Lutz deemed that the fingers were wet enough and pulled them out with a pop.

“This may feel weird at first just bare with me, ok?” warned Lutz.

Luciano nods.

Slowly Lutz inserted one of the wet fingers into Luciano’s entrance.

“A-Ah.”

“Shh, it will feel better soon.” Lutz soothed.

Moving the finger around some Lutz began to hear Luciano whimper and moan.

“How does that feel Luci?”

“G-good…”

Lutz chuckled and added another finger.

Luciano hissed at the slight pain.

Lutz kissed Luciano’s neck trying to distract him from the pain and him adding the final finger.

“Lutz it hurts…” whimpered Luciano.

“Don’t worry Luci it won’t hurt for long.”

Lutz slowly started to move the fingers in and out, spreading them apart trying to stretch Luciano as much as possible.

“Mmm…” moaned Luciano

“Are you ready for something better Luci?”

“S-Si."

Pulling out the fingers Lutz stood up and stripped out of his clothing.

Luciano watched in a trance-like state.

“Like what you see?” Lutz teased with a smirk.

Luciano blushes and looks away.

Chuckling Lutz walked back over to Luciano and dragged him by his hips to where Luciano was bent over the bed.

“I warn you Luci this will hurt a lot more than the fingers.”

“I trust you Lutz.”

Lutz positioned himself at Luciano’s entrance then slowly began to push into him stopping when he was all the way inside.

Luciano gripped onto the sheets in a white knuckle grip.

Lutz waited for a signal that it was ok to move and about 10 minutes later Luciano gave that signal.

Slowly Lutz began to thrust into Luciano loving the feeling of Luci’s warm tightness.

“Oh god Lutz!” moaned Luciano

“Does it feel good Luci?”

“Si!”

Lutz started to quicken and increase the strength of his thrusting making Luciano moan and cry out in pleasure.

“L-Lutz I’m close…”

“Me to Luci…”

Lutz thrusted a few more times and hit something inside Luciano that made him go over the edge and spew his essence all over the bed.

Feeling Luciano’s insides tighten from his orgasm made Lutz release shortly after inside him.

Pulling out Lutz helped Luciano up and into a better position on the bed then laid beside him.

“Ich liebe dich.” Lutz whispered into Luciano’s ear.

“Ti amo per.” Luciano replied blushing.

Lutz pulls Luciano close and kisses his head.

Luciano yawns and cuddles closer to Lutz.

“Good night Luci.”

“Good night Lutzy.”

The two then fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
